My White Haired Scythe
by Hoshi star88
Summary: I can totally make a better scythe than my dad! ...right..? Maka's days at DWMA will be an event to remember with a certain scythe by her side. KidXMakaXSoul
1. Preface

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Preface

The witch laughs as I fall to my knees, broken and bloodied.

I look up to Soul begging for help, but he just smirks and leers towards me.

I scramble away from him, and Medusa laughs again "Let her go soul." Soul frowns but steps away.

Not caring that this was all for her own amusement, I get up and run for my life.

Within 20 minutes I find myself tackled to the ground, and just before I black out I look up into Souls eyes.

Once bright and beautiful, now empty and black...


	2. The DWMA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Chapter 1 - The DWMA

A knock on my door distracts me from my book. "Maka, the bus is here!"

My dad poke his head through my door.

I grab my things and start heading towards the front door, then i hear a horrible screech coming from behind me.

"WAIT!" I look behind me, but didn't get enough time to actually see anything because i was near knocked over.

"Please don't leave me all alone!"

I struggle out of my dads grip and turn to him.

"Oh but you won't be alone, you'll bring someone home again as usual. Just like you do every other night."

I quickly turn and head towards the door, if i look at him any longer i think i might break something...

I hop onto the bus and take a seat in the middle hoping that no-one will notice me.

I looking out the window i can see my dad on the floor, probably sulking.

"I will make a weapon better than you." I sigh to myself

Halfway through the trip to Death City a some blue haired idiot got on, he walked up to me and "requested" my seat.

"Subject! I require the last window seat as my godlyness is needed by others, and your big butt is denying them the pleasure of me!"

"MAAAAAKKAAAAA..."

"Hey? Where the hell did that book come from?!"

"CHOP!" I slam the book on his head, thank god he was asleep for the rest of the trip.

I get to my new room which to me looks more like a small house, to find that my room mate has already set up.

A tall girl with black hair and beautiful purple eyes walked out one of the rooms and smiles at me.

"You must be Maka, I'm Tsubaki your new room mate."

"Nice to meet you." I say as we shake hands.

"Oh, classes start in 10 minutes so hurry then lets get going."


	3. Combat Class

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Chapter 2 - Combat Class

Tsubaki and I rush into science to find the teacher glaring at us.

"Hmm... if you two do not wish to be dissected then find your seats now."

I learn that our teachers name is Professor Stein, and he is stitched everywhere... his face, his clothes. Plus there is a huge screw sticking out of his head.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, we will be studying dissection this year. Hiro please hand out these mice, oh and don't puncture the heart, we need them alive."

Standing at my locker I feel really dazed, the past hour haunting me.

"That was some lesson." Tsubaki says

I turn to walk to combat class when I smack into the locker next to me, and already feeling dizzy, I fall flat on my arse.

"Maka! Are you ok? I was going to warn you but it was too late."

I look up holding my head which is now throbbing to see Crimson eyes staring into mine.

"You should really watch where your going." he says smirking

I frown at him, but that just makes him smirk even more, showing all his teeth that look sharper than knives.

Suddenly I realize I'm still staring at him and I blink to snap myself out of it.

Tsubaki helps me up and we walk around him, heading to Combat Class.

When we get there, Professor Sid and Stein are standing on mats in the centre of the gym, while the class sit on the bleachers waiting for them to start.

We go and sit down, I hope this is better than the last class...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SOUL'S POV

When I walk into Combat class, it's already started.

"Now today we will be finding your soul partner. Now a soul partner is the one person who your soul can resonate with."

I close the door and Sid turns to me.

"Soul you've failed this class 3 years in a row, I think that you should know what time to be here by now."

Ignoring him I walk over to the bleachers and take a seat next to the flat chested dumbass who smacked into my locker.

I turn to her "Hey what did I miss tiny tits?"


	4. Resonating

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Resonating

The blondie pulls a book out of nowhere and slams it down on my head.

"Fuck! Ow, that hurt bitch!"

She turns to me and smiles sweetly, "Good."

Head caning, I listen to Sid telling us to partner up and Black*Star is suddenly dragging me to the middle of the gym.

"Dude, we've failed for 3 years what's the point?"

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION YOUR GOD! I KNOW WE HAVE IT THIS TIME, NOW LETS BEGIN!"

Then he jumps and fist pumps the air, I shouldn't have asked...

Black*Star and I grasp right hands and I visualise myself as a scythe, then I find myself once again on the ground.

"It's fine kids, that's just soul and Black*Star. By now they are very familiar with it." Stein says staring at me.

10 minutes later I'm sitting here watching other people resonate.

A kid with 3 white stripes on one half of his head resonate with some twins, and after that more and more people resonated till only Black*Star, Hiro, the twit and her friend were left.

Black*Star and the friend who's name I learned was Tsubaki ended up resonating and that surprised me a little. So I guessed that Hiro and tiny tits were partners, but it turns out that they are both meisters.

"Hey soul, why don't you try with Maka?" Hiro offers

Me? with flat chest? I don't think so.

"No way, I'd rather go meister-less."

Before I could do anything else she grabbed my hand, and a shock went through my body.

Everything seemed to slow down as a beautiful blue soul with wings flashed in my head.

Then I turned into a scythe.


	5. Lord Death's Office

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Lord Death's Office

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maka's POV

I open my eyes to find a scythe in my hands and to be honest it looks kinda cool.

Sid turns to the class who i realise just now are staring at me. "Class dissmissed."

Everyone begins to pile out of the room and Soul turn's back to normal. He looks at me, his blood-red eyes glaring daggers at me.

"I'm Maka Albarn." I say holding out my hand, but he just looks at it.

"Soul Eater, and don't talk to me outside of class."

I swing my book onto his head and leave him bleeding on the ground.

Tsubaki places a plate infront of me, "So Maka, what do you think of Soul?"

I stab my steak to show her what I think of him and grumble chewing on my mashed potato.

"He can't be that bad... I mean, I was worried about Black*Star but i think he can handle it."

Tsubaki slowly cuts her steak into small pieces.

"Nope, he was that bad."

I wrap the food up and head to bed.

Soul and I stand in front of Professor Stein in Combat Class. Our first lesson is syncing souls while the weapon is in human form, and using it to fight.

I move behind Stein and Soul aims a kick at his stomach, but Stein easily deflects it and hits Soul with his soul force.

Soul goes flying backwards a few feet and Stein turns around to me smirking.

I step back and dodge a soul force attack when Soul out of nowhere slams his heel into Stein's back.

Smirking Soul steps back, then Stein turns and aims a soul force at me.

I can tell it's a powerful one and i cringe and step away.

Suddenly Soul is on Steins back, and he near falls over.

"QUICK GEEK! USE YOUR BOOK!"

Thwack!

"Ah! Fuck, bitch that was fucked up, why'd you hit me?!"

I look down at both of them on the ground bleeding everywhere.

"Because your a jerk."

"Well maybe I should have let you get hit by Stein!"

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU!" Stein yells

"Lord Death's office, now."

Soul and I walk up to Lord Death's Office in heated silence.

I open a door that leads to his main mirror room, and we walk in to find him standing in front of a large mirror.


	6. An Angel's Soul

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

An Angel's Soul

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Maka's POV

I shake Lord Death's hand, "Maka Albarn, it's a pleasure to meet you. You look so much like your mother."

I smile at him. "Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to be able to train here."

Lord Death looks at the both of us.

"Actually it's just soul that I need to talk to, so you may go Maka."

I nod and walk to the lunch hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soul's POV

"Now Soul, I need to talk to you about your miester."

I snort and roll my eyes, here we go..

"Ha, what about the bitch?"

Lord Death just shakes his head, "Soul, Maka is a very important miester. Scythe miesters are hard to come by."

I shrug. "So what makes her so important?"

"Her soul."

I look up at Lord Death.

"You seem to know what I'm talking about right?"

He can read my mind, I'm sure of it... not cool.

I turn my head to the side and stare at the door. "Blue Winged" I say eventually.

"It's beautiful."

Lord Death nods, "Soul you need to protect Maka."

I narrow my eyes.

"Why? That bitch can protect herself."

Lord Death's eyes narrowed and his voice changed from his usual cartoon voice to one that could make the earth shake.

"SOUL EATER EVANS, YOU SHALL PROTECT MAKA ALBARN AS SHE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO SURPASS NOT ONLY HER MOTHER WHO MADE MY BEST SCYTHE, BUT ALSO PROFESSOR STEIN WHO WAS THE BEST MIESTER IN HISTORY!"

With each word he said, I think I sank a little further into the floor.

"Yess Lord Death.. sir."

As soon as I had said it his voice bounced right back to rainbows and unicorns.

"Soul, Tsubaki and you will switch rooms so you can be with Maka 24/7. Also all your classes will be together."

I open my mouth to complain that changing rooms was probably too far, but thinking about his angry rant makes me quickly snap it shut.

I nod. "Is that all sir?"

"Just look after your Angel's Soul."

I turn and walk out the door, when it's shut I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying my fanfic. If you could leave me a review it would mean a lot to me as this is my first story so I would like to know how I can improve to make my stories better for all you people reading them. Thanks - Erriberrii ~(^.^~) (~^.^)~


	7. Twenty-Four Seven

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

24/7

I'm sitting on the couch in when I hear the door unlock and begin to open.

Well this should go well...

I smirk when Maka walk's in and squeals in shock.

"Calm what little tits you do have for a second."

She stomps over to the table and sends a book flying to my head. I manage to dodge it thank god... at the speed that book was flying, I probably would have smashed through the wall.

"Soul Eater get out of my apartment NOW!"

I chuckle and walk over to her. "I think you mean _**our**_apartment, you see Lord Death thought that we should spend more time together to sort out or differences. Black*Star and your friend are rooming as well."

Finally she smiles, behind her bright green eyes a can see her angelic soul.

Fine, if you must stay here then you're cooking tonight."

Over the next few days I stay by Maka's side, so far nothing interesting has happened and barely anyone has come near her.

Well except Black*Star, Tsubaki, and that idiot Hiro.

Speak of the devil...

"Maka, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the masquerade ball?"

Hiro; the dumbass, walked up to Maka smiling.

Maka blushed and looked down.

While Maka wasn't looking Hiro smirked at me, and I returned with a glare and lifted my top lip snarling. Hiro's smirk soon wiped

"Yes i will." She said smiling, then walked away down the hall.

I'm not sure why, but I felt kind of pissed when she said that. I waited till she was out of sight before i turned back to Hiro

"You may go with Maka to the Ball, but other than that stay away from her." I growl, then head down the hall in the same direction Maka had gone.


	8. Over-Protective

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Over-Protective

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maka's POV

"Really Maka, You already have a date?" Tsubaki grasps my hands and grins.

"That's great!"

"Yep, Hiro asked me just a minute ago."

Soul walks up next to me scowling and mumbling under his breath.

He looks at me, "Maka I don't want you being with Hiro alone."

"MAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA...CHOP! Stop telling me what to do Soul, and why do you keep hanging around?"

I stow my book away in my bag and glare at him.

"Ever since you got back from Lord Death's Office you have acted really weird. You moved in, your always around me, and you scare everyone away from me. I saw you trying to intimidate Hiro. Soul, I don't want you being near me except when we are in class or at home."

I look into his eyes and see a hint of sadness in them from the last thing I said. He hides it well, but not well enough it seems.

I turn and leave before he can say anything.

I bite my sandwich viciously.

"He irritates the hell out of me Tsubaki. First he says doesn't want anything to do with me and now he won't leave me alone." I rant as I stab my pasta with my fork.

Tsubaki places her hand on my shoulder. "Maka, Soul might think he has to look out for you now as your weapon."

"By scaring everyone away from me?"

"Maka give him a chance."

Black*Star takes a seat next to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, your god is here to remind you that we have Combat Class next."

"Thanks Black*Star i forgot." she says smiling at him.

"Maka I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm doing it for your own good."  
Soul stands in front of my locker stopping me from getting to it.

"Soul how is making every guy within a 10 metre radius of me run away, good for me? Unlike you, other guys like me Soul."

I push him out of the way, but he laughs harshly.

"Like you? They're guys Maka, they like anything with a pretty face that can move."

I put my books in my locker and turn to Soul.

"What about Hiro? He likes me?"

"I ment for that to be said as a statement... but it came out as a question."

After a few seconds Soul shrugs and walks off to Combat Class.


	9. Blair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Blair

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Soul's POV

Maka turns to me slightly teary which makes me wish I could hug her and make them go away. But I push that thought out of my mind.

"What about Hiro? He likes me?"

I shrug and walk to class.

"Soul, how do you know that they really don't like me?"

I shake my head and sigh.

"Because I've been here longer, I know all the tricks theses guys pull. Mainly because I created them."

I smirk and look at Maka.

"I've dated most of the girls here."

"MAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Fuck!"

"CHOP!"

I drop to the ground clutching my head.

"Bitch." I spit.

She smiles at me "Man whore."

As if on que Blair runs over to me. "Soulie, where have you been hiding?"

She picks me up and dusts me off, then looks at Maka.

"Ooohh, who's this Soul?"

"Blair this is Maka, my miester."

"Aww Soulie you finally have a miester. YAY!"

Blair hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

Maka frowns, then turns and walks off to class.

"Is she the one with the Angel Soul?" Blair asks.

"Yea- wait what?"

"Oh Soul, I was in the room as a cat. So you have to protect her right?"

I nod.

"Hmm, seems like a challenge so I'll help. See ya Soul." She says skipping away.

* * *

I would like to give a huge thank you to LeprechaunGreen, DarkDragon127, and kaitlenkk88 for giving me reviews, I'm glad that you like my stuff. If I didn't get any reviews I would have probably taken it as the story was bad, it's good to know that it's not a failure. *hugs you*

-Erriberrii ~(^_^~) (~^_^)~


	10. Date

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

Date

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Maka's POV

Soul walks in just before the bell goes off and sits next to me.

"Ok now can Soul, Maka, Ox and Harvar please come down to the front and get ready." Stein orders.

I drag Soul down to the practise mats and face Ox; the only one who comes close to my test scores.

"Soul." I say, and Soul nods then turns into a scythe.

I spin my scythe around my fingers and get ready to attack.

Ox holds Harvar as a spear.

I take a slow deep breath and feel Soul's soul. Then I swing the blade near the ground and it hits Ox; who jumps back and stabs his spear towards me.

I dodge and swing Soul at his side,.

Ox falls to the ground bleeding at his hip.

"Now, now, don't kill him Maka." Says a sweet voice from behind me.

I turn and smile, "Sorry nurse Medusa."

After classes soul and I headed home.

I start to prepare dinner, but I stop and turn to Soul.

"Umm... do you recon you could eat and stay in your room tonight?"

He looks at me skeptically, "Maybe, why?"

I shuffle my feet. "Well, you see I kind of asked Hiro to dinner because it's not a school night."

Soul jumps up eyes flashing "Absolutely not!"

Soul Storms over to me, his eyes seemed to darken a little.

"You're not seeing him except for at the ball."

"What? You think you can whore around with every girl, but I can't even go out with one guy?"

"YES!" he shouts. "I mean no...ar- gah! Just stay away from him."

Soul grabs my shoulders.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Maka." his voice is gentler, but I can still see the anger in his eyes.

"Soul.." I say and he lets me go.

"Yes?"

I sigh "Maka-Chop."

I slam the book down on his head, "Here's your food, get to your room."

Too sore to argue, he goes to his room and slams the door.

I get changed into a long-sleeved jumper, shorts and Striped knee-high socks, leaving my ash blonde hair is loose.

I hear a knock at the door and quickly make sure I look ok before answering.

"You look beautiful Maka."

I blush as Hiro gives me a perfectly shaped red rose.

"Thank you Hiro, come on in." I lead him to the dining room.

"Mmm what's this?" Hiro asks looking at the food I had set out on the table.

"Oh, it's Butter Chicken Curry."

Hiro smiles at me, then pulls out my seat for me.

I sit down blushing like mad.

"It looks amazing Maka."

"Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Soul's POV

I push my curry around in my bowl, listening to that idiot making Maka laugh.

I hear them moving to the living room.

I slowly eat the butter chicken, tiny-tits sure can cook.

I lose myself thinking of her. Her beautiful bright green eyes, her hair, her long legs that make up for her being so flat chested.

GAH, what am I thinking?

I walk over to the mirror, fog it up and write 42-42-564.

Lord Death and Blair appear in the mirror.

"Soul, good to see you. How's Maka?" Lord Death asks in his cartoonish voice.

"Fine, just fine." I growl.

"While I'm stuck in my room, she's out there with some idiot." I kick a box, and it flies across the room smacking into the wall.

"She never listens to me."

"Soulie, what's wrong? You haven't told her about the protecting thing yet have you?"

I snort "No, she would just tell me to piss off and that she could take care of herself."

I glare at the door. "I don't want Hiro anywhere near tiny-tits."

I hear a high-pitched scream "SOUL!"

I ran so fast I don't even think the door opened properly, it's probably on the ground in pieces. But like I give a crap about a stupid door.

Hiro has Maka pinned against the wall, holding her hands above her head with one hand while the other slides up her stomach.

I turn one of my arms into a scythe and hold it to his throat. "Let her go Hiro." I growl.

I pull him off of her and threw him across the room. He tumbles over the back of the couch and smashes down on the coffee table.

He moans in pain.

I turn my arm back and stomp over to him. I pick him up by his neck and slam him against the closest wall.

"I warned you to stay away from her." I say tightening my grip.

I walk over to the door and throw him out into the street.

"Don't come back here, ever." I roar.

I slam the door and hurry over to Maka's side, "Maka? Maka talk to me."

I kneel next to her and she throws her arms around my neck.

She cries, and I pull her into my lap putting my arms around her.

Who knows how long we stayed like that, but her sobs slow down after a while and eventually stop which tells me that she's asleep.

I carry her to bed and tuck her in.


	11. The Kid

**The Kid**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters (though i wish i owned sexy Soul ;P)**

**Maka's POV**

Blinding light brings me back to reality, I look around to find I'm in my room

**_Flash back_**

_"Maka" Hiro murmured, I turn my head to him and find his face next to mine, i jump back a little;"Maka, your too cute" Hiro grabs by face pulling me in, "get off me Hiro" I push him away and get up. He leaps off the couch and pushes me against the wall grabbing my hand and putting them above my head,"stop it Hiro your scaring me" I plead, he uses one hand to restrain my hand and he trails down my chest with the other. I squirm under his grip and he puts his hand up my sweater, "stop or I'll call Soul" he laughs "you told me he wasn't here": "SOOUUL" I scream and i hear a crash then soul's pulling Hiro away I slide down the wall stunned. _

_I fell asleep in his arms_

**_End Flash Back_**

I jump out of bed and run for the shower, I turn it on full heat and sit there till it goes cold,crying. Thank god Soul was there, I smile thinking about him _What, Maka No not that man whore_ i get dressed and leave a note for Soul telling him I'm going out for the day. I head for the video store _I'll invite Tsubaki over and Soul can go visit Black*Star _I think, I get a bunch of comedy movies that I the she'll like then I head for the Library.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"THAT BLOODY ALARM" I cry as I throw the stupid thing across the room, It never works on weekdays and on weekends it blasts like Black*Star in a church..so not cool. I head out to the kitchen to see if Maka's up then I think of last night, shes probably asleep. I walk to her room to find it empty _well now that's she out of the room I can take that book she finished and see why she likes it _I sneak in and get the book then see a note:

_Soul_

_Thanks for last night, I need to get out and about _

_think about stuff. wont be home for tea._

_Maka :)_

_P.S Pancakes in the microwave_

_I have to find her what if something bad happens to her, if Hiro see's her if, if...NOT COOL_ SOUL! I get dressed then head out the door and get on on my bike. I search all over Death City and no sign of her _Maka lying dead in a ditch Some Kishen egg holding her soul .. STOP IT , think...The library DUMB ASS _how could I have not gone there first. I rush in the Library and see Maka Falling, and landing in some guys arms.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I try to reach the book when i slipp, it's like slow motion, slowly falling to my death when i'm caught. I look up and see a puzzled face "are you alright ?" _alright I could have died of cause I'm not alright _"yes, thank you for saving me" i smile and hop out of his arms. I take in my rescuer, he has a black suit with white triangles The rectangles are symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. Black hair and gold eyes "why are there white lines on your head?"

I ask and he falls to the ground, "I'm sorry I'm not symmetrical, I'm garbage a piece of garbage that should die" he cry's; I kneel down next to him and pat his shoulder,"no no your very symmetrical" he looks up " you don't think I'm garbage?" "no" I help him up " I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" he shakes my hand he smiles "Kid, Death the Kid"

* * *

**YA HOO**

**Thanks for reading people i love you all**

**Follow and Favourite **

**oh and review so i know what you think 3**


	12. sorry

**Hey sorry i haven't updated recently I've been working on a new story which in posting after i write this :) plus I've had school work to do and I was banned from the internet ha ha :/**

**any way ill get back to this story soon**

**XxXxX**


	13. Love Rivals -

**Come on Erin you can write it go, go go! Hey guys sorry bout the non updatedness of the story. honestly when end to write when I was struck Dow n by...****_writers_****_block _****it was horrible. Anywho I'm deter ant to update no matter how small the chapter is - **

* * *

Maka's POV

I look down at Kid and smile " I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" I say, a hint of recognition flickers though the reaper's son's eyes; he gets up and dusts him self off " well miss Maka once I your done getting books out, suppose we could head out for lunch?" He asks, I'm pulled up short but find myself saying "I'd love too". Standing, Kids taller then I am about about the same size as soul when he's slouching. Kid beams and picks up the book that where on the floor, " the history of architecture?" I ask and Kidd sighs.

" symmetry is one of the. Greatest things in theirs world he" breathes " you see I love anything that's symmetrical, I was born that way" he explainS as we head to the book check out " I find the world is easier to understand if everything is perfectly balanced". I nod, in an odd way he was making sense. " I can't cope very well some times" he admits to me as I open the dwork and we head down the road. " here Maka" he says stopping at a black car " you can put you books in here" says butting his set IOC eight in the back. I smile "thanks Kid" I say popping them in. He shuts the door and we head to death bucks.

* * *

Soul's POV

_'so not cool soul' _ I tell myself '_what are you some stalker?' _ I can't believe I'm doing this I'm following Maka, FOLLOWING, of all the uncool thing to do with my day I'm practically stalking my miester. I I sneak into Death Bucks without gaining her attention but I got the attention of the jackass who's with her. For twenty minutes I sit at a safe distance away when I see the guys looking at me, then he jerks his head in the direction of the bathrooms.

I sigh and get to my feet walking to the hallway which leads to the toilets. As soon as the guy turns up I pin him against the wall viscously. The teen remains calm and looks me in the eyes " hello Soul, I'm assuming your him, the overbearing weapon partner". My chest feels like it's been stabbed _'is that what Maka thinks of me?_', " who are you" and what are you doing near my Maka?" I growl " the pinned boy rolls his eyes " I'm kid, lord death's son and if you don't let go of me Ill attack" he says boredly.

I release the punk and glower at him " I'll ask agai, what are you doing near Maka?", Kid chuckles " you didn't ask that last time you said '_my'_ Maka. Strange she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend" he smirks " at lest not yet" I grab him by the collar " try getting close to her I dare you" I snarl " we'll see how many remaining limbs you have left"; kid brushes me aside " well Soul if thou want her you have to try beating me" he starts to walk away " and I'm already closer to her then you Soul"

* * *

**yay I did it^-^ **

**Soul: Jackass who does he think he is**

**Kid: I'm Death the Kid and you'll be cat food soon enough Soul**

**Me: QUIT IT! Sorry forgot disclaimer at start. I don't own soul eater or any of its characters**


	14. Sleep over!

**Hey, hi how are ya? It's me again yay! So I've been planning to update but honestly.. I was too lazy to think :D.**

**Reviews:**

_**kysharichidumlong: why?**_

**Me: wow you have a long name :) why what? **

**_Snowtamashi_**** Ai: ****_lol wooow_**

**_Me: lol as in a funny way?_**

**_disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters _**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

****I sit on Black*stars couch chomping away at a my twelfth slice of pizza as Black*star sets up the PS3. " so soul what did you do today?" I freeze up '_crap if I tell him he'll give me hell about it for ever'_ I open my mouth but nothing comes out. Black*star turns to me smiling with an evil gleam in his eye " Soooul what did i you do today?" he says amused, I look away and he cackles " does it have anything to do with Maka?", "NO," I shout making him laugh louder " it does doesn't it?" I get up and walk over to him " hurry up are you going to set it up or not?".

" what's this Soul avoiding the subject are we? I demand you tell you god!" He laughs and I growl " drop it Black*star I or else" I growl. He shake his head smirking and turns to console and finishing plugging it in. I grab a remote and head to the couch grabbing another box of pizza on the way(**the pig Black*star spent near $100 on Pizza alone)**.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I pull Soul's mattress into the living room and put it next to mine, Tsubaki is in the kitchen fixing up all the snacks. I put Tsubaki's sleeping bag with a cherry blossom pattern on itin mine is... Plain, well it is. I bought it from Death mart for ten dollars, it's a nice red but boring. I put the stack of DVDs next to the player and put the first one in Tsubaki brought over her favourite "romantic comedy" which turned out to be the Disney Pixar movie .. Wall E (**ha ha so cute this movie) **Tsubaki comes into the lounge with a large tray filled with chips, loolies and fizzy drinks, she sets them on the coffee table thats in front of the beds. "So Maka what did you get up to today?" I smile " I went to the library and I meet a student from the academy" "really? Who?" Tsubaki asked I turn away slightly " Death the Kid, I say Tsubaki gasped " Lord Death's son, really! What's he like" I laugh "completely insane" she gives a blank stare "what?" I grin " he's really nice, though he has a weakness for symmetrical things. He fixed my hair because the pigtails weren't the exact distance from each other" Tsubaki smiles "well if he makes you happy that's what matters.

* * *

It's five o'clock by the time we get to sleep, the food was no more and we had half empty glasses of orange fizz on the table, unable to finish them due to our being over tired. But not three hours later we were rudely awoken by bright light coming though the curtains " gahhh nooooo!" I whine and some one chuckles "come on Maka up we get" a husky voice says amused. Soul. I open my eyes and glare at him, he's sitting right I front of my faces smirking.

**Soul's POV**

I sit down in front of her and she opens her eyes and jumps up startled "Soul don't do That!" she shrieks making Tsubaki look over " oh hi Soul, good morning" she turns back and falls asleep " jeez what time did you get to bed?" I ask looking around, the place is a mess, chip crumbs everywhere near the bed. Maka death stares me with sleepy eyes " five am" she grumbles I chuckle " wow that must be a record tiny tits" I remark and she yawns. " Maka chop" she says tiredly tapping me on the head with a DVD play manual, it didn't hurt much.

* * *

**he he hope you all liked it ~('-'~)(~'-')~**

**Maka: oh noo the house is messy **

**Tsubaki: I'll help clean Maka, I did make some of the mess**

**Maka: thanks Tsubaki, hey guys follow, fav and review or I'll take your soul**


	15. After the Super Written Exam

**Hey guys Erin here, oh my shinigami I just finished the soul eater manga *busts into tears and salutes to the new shinigami-sama* . Any way, how you guys been? I'm good thanks for asking :)**

**review replys with Erin, Soul and Maka:**

**Soul: yeah the first is from Katie88chic**

**Kid: did someone say eight, oh the symmetry!**

**Soul: get out of here stripes!**

**Maka:CHOP! **

**Erin: Maka we need them alive!**

**Maka: sorry, any way Kate says " VERY GOOD :D update faster :D"**

**Erin: I try to update faster but-**

**Soul: she's too lazy **

**Erin and Maka: TWIN CHOP! **

**Erin: sorry bout that guys, anyway Katie ill try and update faster :D**

**Maka: the next ones from sk8terwolf**

**Kid: symme-**

**Erin: get out kid your helping review next week**

**Soul: anyway he says " I like it, it's funny"**

**Maka: what's funny is probably your stupidity**

**Erin: Maka be nice. lets get to the story guys!**

* * *

**Maka's Pov**

I plonk down on the couch smiling to myself as Soul slumps onto the chair next to me scowling " it's you own fault Soul" I say trying to stop myself from laughing at him " I warned you not to cheat" he frowns more. The last week was stressful, Soul's Friend Blair moved in for reasons unknown to me and we had the super written test yesterday. I, who hard studied the whole week passed and came first. But Soul on the other hand " I can't believe I came second last! So not cool" Soul came second last, Black*star who snuck into Dr Stien's lab to steal the answers. They were both idiots. **(basicly it's was the episode "the super written exam")**

"Soul, I'll cook tonight" I say, it not my turn to cook but he's down in the dumps.

Soul smile at me " thanks Maka" for some reason his smile my heart go weird, " no problem Soul". I get up and walk over to the kitchen to find Blair sitting as cat in the counter," Blair that unhygienic" I scold as I walk to the cupboard.

"what do you want for tea Bliar?" I ask _'fish no doubt' _Blair turns her head and says " chicken please" Truro to her confused " you don't want fish?" She shakes her head "not tonight maka, I think we should have I victory dinner for youI. I smile but shake my head " I think may be a bit insensitive to soul anyway I haven't had the most important victory Yet" getting microwaveable chicken out of the fridge.

"what is the most important one Maka?" Blair asks sitting next to the microwave, " tomorrow we have a weapon exam, if Soul and I pass we move to EAT and can start going on independent missions" I grin; Blair purrs " ha ha I bet on the missions you can be very close" I look at her wondering where she's heading with this " I mean you two will be all alone without supervision".

"Maka"

"I was kidding ma-"

"CHOP"

wiping the book down and pull the chicken out of the microwave. I set up three plates and put chicken on them. "Jeez Maka, I was kidding, why so sensitive about it? Maybe you like Souly" I blush " NO I DON'T!" I spin and place the plates at the table, Blair transforms and goes and gets Soul.

i sit down at the table as Soul and Blair walk in and sit. " thanks Maka" Soul says ruffling his hair with his hand. "Not a problem Soul" I take a bite and look back up" Soul it's bed after dinner." I say and he frowns "oh and we're getting up early tomorrow, I don't want to be late" I say and he frowns more "fine".

Once we finish dinner Blair and I head to my room, she sleeps at the end of my bed), I get into my pyjamas and hop into bed.

* * *

**wow that tired me out, any way next timeKkid and Black*star will be helpinre reply to your reviews, so favourite, follow and review, review and review people. ~('-'~)(~'-')~**


	16. Hey guys

**Hey guys, just checkin in to say...happy Father's Day ! every ya all have a good day.**

**I'm out, Erin (~'-')~~('-'~)**


	17. The Thompson Sisters

**Hiya it's me again, did you miss me? Ha ha I'm kidding I know you did, I would too! Well enough of me sounding like Black*star :D any who I've been doing gymnastics in P.E and I hurt my shoulder attempting a handstand but on the bright side I was able to do a front flip of the jumpy thing :D I did hurt my self a lot :/ any way **

**_reviews, with Kid, Black*star and Erin:_**

**Kid: it appears the two are from kysharichidumlong**

**Black*star: I assume that it means hero she really wanted me to reply to them HAHAHAHA- ow**

**Erin: Shut it dumbass, So Kid what did kysharichidumlong say?**

**Kid: In chapter fourteen he said "I cant help my name and why did you have to leave the end of the story like that". Erin did you make fun of his name?**

**Erin: NO! Well i wasn't ha ha sorry if a came across as rude**

**Black*star: Well it's not like we can all have an awesome name like me**

**Erin: moving on! I don't know why I ended the chapter when I did, I just did, I am only the passage in which this story gets to the internet.**

**Kid: I found the moment boring to be honest Erin**

**Erin: *cries in the corner ***

**Black*star: nice one Kid**

**Kid: sorry Erin**

**Erin: *ignoring* any way Hi to you too I cant help my name and why did you have to leave the end of the story like that**

**Kid: yes hello**

**Black*star: hi it's me the one, the only, the great and powerful BLACK*STA- ow ow ow**

**Erin: any who on to the story! I don't own soul eater or any of it characters**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP! " waaaaa!", " nya! Maka-chan are you ok?" I look up to cat Blair on my bed where as I am sprawled on the floor. " yeah I'm great,just peachy" I yawn and walk over to the cupboard. I pick out my red plaid skirt, white blouse and a green tie, I need complete freedom of movement today. I walk out the room and stop by Soul's door " do me a favour and wake Soul... Without giving him a nose bleed" I head to the bathroom sand turn the tap on.

**Soul's POV**

"Souly-bear time to wake up" a voice floats to me as I start to wake, I open my eyes to find Blair on top of me and IN MY FACE " Gahh!" I cover my nose to stop the stream of blood that's escaping. " BLAIR GET OFF ME!" I scream trying to get free " HELP MAKA! ANYONE! RAAAAAAAAPE". I get free and gasp for air " Maka-chan told me to wake you up" she explained I hold a tissue to my nose " yeah really but I doubt she said ' hey Blair why not when waking him you try to make him die of blood loss'". I get up and head to the wardrobe " do ya mind?" I look at Blair and she walks out.

I open the wardrobe grumbling and get my red jeans, a tee and my black and yellow jacket. I pull them on and head to the kitchen " what do you want from breakfast Blair?" I ask and she smiles " tuna omelet ". I feel my face turn to a look of disgust " gross, but ok I'll make myself a bacon and cheese one and Maka, hmm and feta and mushroom". I pull all the ingredients and in less then ten minutes the kitchen counter is covered in egg bacon tuna and mushrooms. "wow Soul-kun your not that good at keeping it clean" Blair smirks and I look at her "must you Blair?", she laughs and I place the plates of omelets on the table and set up the forks and knives.

"speaking of Clean" Blair begins as Maka walked in, her hair was slightly wet and she wore her Red plaid skirt, Blouse, and tie. She had left of the vest, the shirt and tie were loose; may i say my thought were NOT clean. as soon as i came out of my daze Maka was standing front of me, she was close, as in kissing proximity close.  
" I thought it was my turn to cook" she frowned at me and i roll my eyes " we have the Exam today and YOUR doing most of the work so you need the energy" I push her to the chair " come on we gotta go so hurry, its not cool to let it get cold" she smiled and shook her head at me.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

We pulled up at the DWMA and Soul turned to me " Tomorrow we're going to be EAT students Maka" he grins lazily and my chest tightens _' what the hell Maka pull it together!' _ is smile and nod and look at the stairs, i groan and turn to Soul and he's RIGHT IN MY FACE!. we both freeze and then Soul get closer, so close are noses are touching then he's gone and I'm lifted into the air.

I squeal then look up to see Kid smiling down at me "you need all your energy for the Exam so I thought I'd save you the walk" he explains as we reach the top of the stairs and he puts me down. i laugh and smile "thanks Kid", his two weapons glow and turn into their human forms. one has short blond hair and is smaller to then the other she has Big blue eyes _" she looks like she could be in grade two!'. _The taller had shoulder length brown hair and narrow blue eyes. They both wore a red crop top (the smaller filled it out more), the blonde wore puffy shorts while the taller wore straight jeans.

" Maka these are my weapon partners the Thompson Sisters Elizabeth and Patrica" Kid introduces " Liz, Patty this is miss Maka Albarn" they both shake my hand " hullo!" Patty said giggling and Liz nodded smiling slightly"

* * *

**Hey Guys :) Lets play how many times did Erin have to start over -_- i wrote five paragraphs that took an hour and a half then went to save !BOOM! _ Sorry you need to log in to access this _well that happen three other times and now it is complete thank you.  
well next time Stien and Spirt will be helping Reply to your comments ~('.'~)(~'.')~  
**


	18. Scythe VS Scythe

**Hiya people! How is ya? Good? that's good well, sorry for the gap I haveno excuse but laziness **

**Soul: I knew it**

**CHOP!**

**I won't wast much time today so I'll get on with replying**

_**review reply s with Erin, Stien and Spirit **_

**Spirit: MAAAAKA! MAAAAKAAA MA- **

**Erin: shut it! Your acting pathetic **

**Stien: I can dissect him if you wish *evil laugh***

**Spirit: *hids behind me* I'm sorry, I'll even disclaim **

**Erin: ok, down stein, soo hello again kysharichidumlong**

**Stien: what does six mean?**

**Spirit: six out of ten? Pfft Maka would have got ten... MAKA WHY DID YOU LEAVE PAAAPA-**

**Erin: KICK! Anyway if it stands for any number I'm happy thanks kysharichidumlong **

**Spirit: Erin doesnt own octopus head, the show _Soul Eater or MY MAKAAAA- _  
**

**_Stein: time to disesct now *starts to humm*_**

* * *

**Soul's** **pov**

I get to the top of the stairs and hold my knees _"did I really run up them?" _ I look up to see Maka smiling with Kid and his weapon partners and they turned to leave when Maka stopped, shike her head then waved. Maka turned around and saw me, she grinned brightly then ran toward me " ha ha sorry about that Soul, Kid thought it would be best if I saved all my energy for the exam", _' yeah I'm sure that's what he was worrying about' _I remark snidely in my head thinking about Maka's face close to mine. She held out her hand mot me and I grabbed it and stood up properly. I smirked at her " you know tomorrow we'll be EAT students" I proclaim and she laughs " if I'm able she says frowning, I place my hand on her head and put my face infront of hers " don't be stupid Maka, your gonna surpass your mother aren't you? And your gonna make me the best death scythe ever". She nodded and I mess up her hair and grin "stop being so down on yourself pigtails. come on let's go" she looked at me and smiles and we walk I to the building.

**Stien's pov**

I roll though the door on my chair but the catch and my head ends up on the ground " hmm.. Well I'll get that right someday" I grumble and get up. I walk I front of the class and prepare to tell the kids about the exam, the blue monkeys and the albino aren't paying attention '_looks like the NOT staff will have to be stuck with them again this year, it's a shame for Maka and Black*star's partner Tsubaki' _I sigh and lit a cigarette. " Now kids if, and only if you pass, you will be moved into the EAT program and into class crescent moon" I smile " and that will be taken solely by me and I have a lot planned. So to pass the exam is simple alto you have to do is last five minutes against me" I say smiling and the meisters and weapons sigh in relief " oh I forgot I'll have a death scythe assisting me" I laugh and everyone's jaws hit the desks. "Jackie, Kim you up first lets go" I roll out of then door and slam to the ground again.

**Maka's pov**

Everyone laughed as Stein hit the floor again but I just rolled my eyes. The room was quiet, the only time the silence broke was when Sid called out other partnership' name and they left the room, none of them came back so we didn't know what to expect. " so Maka." Soul said looking at me " do you think your old man could be the Death Scythe assisting Screw-head?" He asked and I felt my eye twitch " well he did have a partner before mama so it's possible" I said frowning and he was meant to be taking over as Lord Death's personal weapon", Soul smirked " AWWWWWW how amazing you two will be able to hang out more often, you could go for ice-cream, he could help you go shopping and-". I pull a book out of god knows where and slam it on his head "MAKA CHOP"

He rolled around on the floor clutching his head " ow ow ow ow, sorry Maka I was kidding " he whines looking up _' oh my god he looks so hot_' i smile to myself_ ' no, down Maka. He's your partner' _. "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater" Sid walks in calling us. I get to my feet and walk to the door.

* * *

Soul and I enter the empty class room, " hey where's Stein?" soul asks and I hold out my hand shushing him " I sense your wavelength professor, and there's another soul, it despicable and completely unreliable... Papa", the two walk out of the shadows papa'sicy blue eyes are tearing " MAKAAA YOU DONT REALLY THINK OF YOU PAPA LIKE THAT?" He sobs. Soul looks at him on disgust " thats Death Scythe" he scoffs and papa stops crying and aims a glare at him

" who's this octopus head, why are you near my daughter" scythe blades come out from his back

Soul smirks and and changes his arm to a scythe blade " I'm Soul Eater, your daughter is my meister" and I nod " Im going to make him a better and more powerful Death Scythe then you". I reach for Soul's arm and he turns into a scythe, papa transforms into a black Death scythe and Stein prepares to attack.

i spin Soul in my hands feeling our souls come closer together, I snap to attention and watch Stein, we walk I. A circle and then I lunge forward and swing my scythe at him **( I was just going to say Soul and papa but it was doing my head in for some reason)** and he brings his scythe's blade up to meet mine. Stein goes to attack with soul force so I jump back and block as he swings his scythe at me.

I duck down and kick at his legs, throwing him off his balance and spin behind him, I lift my leg up and kick him forward. He swings around and lands a powerful soul force attack on my side and I go flying, I land a couple of meters away and my knee rub the ground making them burn. I get to my feet and Soul nods at me " LETS GO, SOUL RESONANCE" we shout in unison **(sorry if spelt wrong)**. I feel our wavelengths become closer and more solid, our resonance gets bigger and more powerful, "witch hunter!" I yell and the scythe glows and grows larger. I run at Stein and her throws papa aside, I bring the scythe around to him and he grabs the blade, he uses soul force and I can feel our wavelengths waver then the blade smashes and soul turns back. He falls to the floor " Soul!" I kneel beside him a and he smirks " that was awesome tiny tits" he chuckles, " well done" Stein says walking to us, papa turns back smiling proudly

" you not only lasted over the needed time but you also peformed an exceptional show of your souls resonance, at your age witch hunter wouldn't be even spoken of because its so advanced, well you two are now EAT students"

* * *

**woo oho did you like the chapter? I hope you did! Thank's for reading! I won't tell you who's helping reply next time it's a secret! Favourite and follow! R&R thx **

**Eriiberrii ~('.'~)(~'.')~**


	19. Platinum

**hello every one I'm a bit busy for anything, my brother wants me to play HP Lego with him so here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters **

* * *

**MAKA'S POV**

A week after Soul and I became EAT students we had out first mission;it was easy, it took less than an hour to finish him off but my muscles are still recovering, Soul thinks he's even more cool now. I have took keep reminding him we still have a lot of work to, 98 kishin eggs and a witch soul isn't going to turn up on a silver platter, but he's just to reluctant to train.

After I cook dinner I head to my bedroom and read Odd Thomas until I fall asleep with it on my face.

I wake to the sound of movement out side my door, I lightly jump out of bed and arm myself with one of my Dean Koontz books and creep to the door. As I reach to open it, the flings open and I jump back, "MAKA-CHAN IT'S TIME TO GET UP WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"; Blair waltzes in and Liz, Patty and Tsubaki follow her into my room. Dumbstruck I stare as Blair and Liz go though my closet. " Good morning Maka" Tsubaki greets and Patty laughs " hey ya Maka" I nod and Blair throws clothes in my hands " get dressed were leaving in twenty" Liz says and they walk out of the room.

I get dressed in the red, distressed jeans and loose black tank that Liz and Blair pulled out for me, I go to put my hair in pigtails when I stop ' I might leave it down today'. I pull out my purse and black hand bag hand head out of my room. " I'm jus bushing my teeth!" I call to the girls who have made themselves at home in the lounge. After I brushed my teeth I open the bathroom door to find Soul. He looks me up and down " not bad Tiny-tits" he comments smirking, my cheeks flare red " yeah well Liz and Blair chose it so, na" I say poking out my tounge, fully aware that he was in his under wear and VERY close.

He chuckles and pats my head "I don't really care that much, but a little warning of female company would be good in future", I step back a and bump into the sink, 'dam the small bathroom space' Soul smirks and steps closer " something wrong ma-ka" he places his hands on the sink, blocking any escape. I blush harder and shake my head " no nothing wrong with me Shark-tooth" he mock winces " ouch Maka, so cruel " Soul says sarcastically. I look in his eyes and we both freeze, his head slowly comes closer to mine. I widen my eyes and then -

"Maka come on it doesn't take that long to brush teeth" Liz complains from the lounge room and Soul jumps back as if coming to his senses " um, well see you later" he says avoiding eye contact, his voice hoarse. I slide past him "bye".

* * *

I look at the shop that Blair has led us to and I shake my head " Blair these dresses are going to be to expensive" but Liz smiles slyly " no need to worry, Kid let me borrow a platinum card for today's shopping needs" Tsubaki and Blair smile at me and I sigh. We walk into the shop and it's filled with ball dresses and on one wall is a huge array of beautiful masks. Tsubaki heads to the light blue dresses and patty rushes over to the kids play area spotting a plush giraffe. Liz and Blair on the other hand frog marches me to the dressing rooms and pushes me in one, " get undressed and we'll bring you dresses" Blair commands I frown in confusion " don't you guys need to find dresses?" I asked and they all laugh " "Maka we ALL got our dresses last week and only found out you didn't have anything yesterday". I sigh and strip to my underwear and the first dress gets pushed though, ' _this is going to take years.'_

150 dresses later they group still haven't found a dress that they agree on, not like I have an opinion or anything. They were too long, too short, too revealing, covered up too much, bad coloured, granny like; this was hell. Finally Tsubaki squealed and a dress was passed though the curtain by a shaky hand. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, I gasped, it was gorgeous! It was pure white, my hair brushed my bare shoulders, the strapless dress showed some cleavage the back of the dress dipped down to the middle of my back, it was slightly clingy until her waist, there it was loose and I suspected in heels it dress would skim the floor.

The curtains fling open and I spin around, Tsubaki, Liz and Blair smile and approval and Patty grins childishly, " defiantly this one" Liz says and Blair squeals and pulls me into a boob-hug "MAKA-CHAN YOU'LL LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL", I choke out a breathe " Blair. Can't, breath." She lets go and looks at me smiling, Liz turned " right now for the shoe, mask, accessories-" she looked and me thinking " what colours should we give her?" She asked the other girls and they all looked at me. '_Colours_?' Blair looks at my eyes " I say we get purple contacts"

I narrow my eyes " contacts? Why do I need contacts?" I all but screech and Liz just ways her hand " your eyes are too recognisable Maka, and I say black dye for her hair". I fold my arms " Dye!? I'm not dying my hair Liz" I say stubbornly and Tsubaki puts her hand up defensively, " it's only temporary apparently everyone uses this kind of dye for the ball" she looks to Liz for back up. " it's true Maka it's a tempory dye that washes out with water, everyone uses it because of the" she looks at Blair " interesting natural colours" I sigh "fine, do your worst".

* * *

**SOUL'S POV**

I chuck the remote at the ground in fury, " come on jack ass, so much for a boss you sneak attacked!" I storm to the kitchen and open the cupboard, I instantly smirk as I spy a packet of "dried fruit" that was Maka's sad attempt of hiding her sugary foods from me. I reach in, pull it out and open the lid; it's empty, bare... except a post it note. I grab it and read it " nice try Soul I've moved them" I chuckle and put the empty box and the note in the bin. I check the front door then head to her room.

I slowly open the door and head to her book case, I put back my recently borrowed book and look at the top shelf, where she keeps her favourites; I figured out her book classification system in a day the one on the top right is her favourite and the next is her second, it's goes down the whole book case and at the bottom left of the book case is Twilight (** no offence to people who like it,please don't come to my house in large mobs, angry fan girls are scary( hetalia reference)**). I've read her top ten and I'm onto number eleven, 'The Amber Spyglass' (** I don't own**).

I pick up the book and turn to exit the room when I look on her desk, there's a leather bound book I front of the chair and on the cover it's embossed with gold letters 'The Maka Note'. '_Soul Eater don't look, cool guys don't look in their partners diaries_' I mentally tell myself but curiosity got the better of me and I went to pick it up- "Soul I'm home!" I freeze ' _crap, not good_' Maka opened the door to her room and stopped dead.

She had expensive looking bags in her hands and a look that could kill on her face," Soul" she said slowly " what are you doing in my room" I look around " whoops wrong room better get going I said I'd meet up with Star so-" she place the bags on the ground as I try to pass and grabbed my arm " why were you in my room". I look around thinking of a way to change the subject " how'd you pay for the fancy clothes in the fancy bags, out monthly allowance would pay for the bag alone" she looks around " Kid let Liz borrow money for everyone's things"; I cross my arms '_KID_!?' "Oh really what did everyone else get today?" I ask raising a brow. Maka sweat drops and looks down " they had already bought their stuff so they" I didn't need to hear more ' _dam Kid_' I walked around her and headed to the lounge room.

" Soul what's wrong, is it so bad that a friend would want yo help me out, Jesus your so irritating" she yell stomping after me " yes it is!" I yell back, Maka grabs my arm and turns me toward her "why do you always try and keep people away from me?!", "because I'm trying to protect you,", "from what?! You scare every male away and your just pissed that you can't intimate Kid!". I start seeing red "that's completely beside the point" she glares at me "yeah so what is you point?". I stare at her and she folds her arms, " gah forget it!" I walk to my room and slam the door.


End file.
